choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Male Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The first fan tells you, "We love you!" 'Female Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The second fan tells you, "You're the best!" 'Waiter' When you go outside in what you think is Chazz's place a waiter offers you something to drink. Most likely he was hired by John Castle since you quickly learn the place belongs to him and not Chazz. 'Raccoon' When you reach your new apartment you find that you have an unexpected roommate. A raccoon has taken up residence in your apartment. After you try to convince him to leave a neighbor shows up to help you out. Seth, the neighbor, tells you that the raccoon is a regular fixture around there and that he is called "Rocket". Seth is able to get Rocket out of there with accustomed ease. Despite being a regular figure he does not appear again while you are living there. Chapter 2 'Valet' When you get to Matt's birthday party, a valet is there to park cars. Upon seeing Chazz's car, he is a little surprised to see how much less glamorous it is than the other cars he has been parking for people coming to the party. 'Bartender' At Matt's birthday party the bartender is there to ask for your order. You and the bartender have a short talk about your drink order. While she is making your drink Victoria shows up and she's not too thrilled to have to wait. Chapter 3 'Driver' On her way to her first auditions Your Character sends for a driver to bring her to her auditions. He's a little paranoid and if she chooses she can get Seth to take her instead. His character model makes a cameo appearance in The Senior as Rude Gamer. 'Director' Your Character tries out for three commercials with a director Chazz got you in contact with. His character model makes cameo appearances in The Senior as Billy and in the Perfect Match series as Winona's PA Emmett Bracken. Chapter 5 'Diner' After your Tender Nothings audition, if you opt to join Matt for dinner, you run into a Diner, who practically knocks you over to try to get a selfie with Matt. 'Waiter' His character is your waiter at the Green Room, the restaurant Matt takes you to. His character model is the same as the Waiter (Flynn) of Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Ariana Spielman' During the bonding exercise in the sauna house, the group answers various questions about their past. One such question was "Who is your most regretable hookup?" Matt responded with Ariana Spielman and when it was Teja's turn, she agreed that Ariana Spielman was her most regretable hookup as well. Teja said it was during awards season and Ariana was pouring such good champagne. Teja described Ariana as snooty, but not so much when the person in question was insulting the way she folded shirts. Chapter 10 'Fangirl' When you go to Seth's stand up gig, a fan spots you and wants to have her picture taken with you disrupting the set. Her appearance is modeled after Claire Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time most notably The Sophomore and The Junior. 'Bro' After dealing with a fangirl another audience member at Seth's stand up gig starts hitting on you. No matter how you deal with him it further disrupts the set. His appearance is modeled after Todd, a character in Most Wanted. Chapter 12 'Rick Bauman' He introduces himself as Rick from Finance, and he is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings, given the rumors of Markus' rewrites and chaos on the set. His appearance is modeled after the man Nikos assaults in Perfect Match, Book 1, and John (the match that broke Khaan's arm in an Eros video) from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Marlene Stanger' She introduces herself as Marlene from Accounting, and she is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings. Her appearance is modeled after the airport agent in Perfect Match, Book 1, and Mindy Wales in Perfect Match, Book 2. Book 2 Chapter 4 'Anita' She is Viktor Montmartre's secretary and his right hand woman. He claims she is the real brains behind his empire. When you first meet Viktor, Anita stays in the room and takes notes. Later she calls you to set up a second meeting with Viktor at a popular upscale restaurant, a meeting which Viktor later changes. Chapter 8 'Bar Patron' If you choose to have a bit of private time with Seth, this man will interrupt you and become flustered because of the situation. His appearance is modeled after Antoine Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time. 'Waitress' She's your waitress during your fake dinner date with Chadley. Chapter 9 'Flight Attendant 1' Instead of being put on the plane with the rest of the cast, the flight attendant tells you for safety reasons you have to go on a different plane. She refuses Matt's offer to let you take his place and fly commercial instead leading you to the commercial flight. 'Flight Attendant 2' On the commercial flight you have to take instead of flying with the rest of the cast and crew you get the attention of one of the flight attendants on board and have the opportunity to complain if you so choose. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. 'Hotel Attendant' When you arrive at the brick structure where you will be staying he shows you to your room and tells you if you need anything, don't tell him. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Groups